ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BloodyRoses
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Watchamacalit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NightBird (Talk) 20:24, April 18, 2010 Derp Derp Derp~! Well, welcome! I guess. This is a nice suprise. Uhm... Do you want me to explain what you should do, if you'd like to create a character? I think there's something about that somewhere... Uh... It's somewhere.... ^^; Sorry. Uhm... I have no idea what to say. It's a first. @_@ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope we're not spamming you with messages... ; ^; Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki:How To Make A Decent Character There you go.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, basically, you do whatever you want. Make your own characters, and if you want, ask someone else to RP with you. It's really as simple as that... I'll try to help you whenever I can, kay? Oh, and Yo no habla en espanol. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well.... I'm German, Irish, British, (Spain) Spanish, and Polish... So I'm sure we could relate in some way. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! Welcome to TTFF! just passing to say that ^^ hey u talk spanish? NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, just passing by (again), hanging out with nothing to do in this side of the world... NightBird (talk) God Bless 05:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Go forth and Prosper As our teacher is always saying O_o First, go read the tutorial things. Then, go and make a new character (I can post "Pinky" for you if you want) or edit your extremely blank user page. GOGOGO! Slider 789 20:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Computers are useless. They can only give you answers. Of course. Please, read my userpage before responding to this. Or just scroll down to the section titled "Manga". ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... This might seem like kinda a weird thing to ask, and I'm not looking down on you or anything, honest! But, would you like me to make the outline of the page, and then all you'd have to do is fill it out..? Also, after examining the manga you read (most of which I've never heard of...) I'd recommend you read Saikano. It's... a love story. But different then most... Very sad, but with a bitter-sweet ending. I'm not saying what it made me do... = = ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That has a lot of chapters though... Anyway, to edit the infobox, you'll have to hit the "Source" button at the top right corner of the screen. Under the controls thing... Yeah, then hit it to return to normal. Pinky, huh...? Interesting name... I want to see how she comes out.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) O^O NO. I WILL HELP YOU. When you click the button to edit the page! Up on top, there's a bunch of buttons, right? The Bold, itallic, Underline, strike through... All the way on the right, under the section controlles, is a peace of paper button with "source" on it! You click that, and it goes to the source code of the page! Otherwise, just click the little puzzle piece to edit it. I prefer the source, but either works. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No reason to bow. I just like to help. ^^; If you have any other questions, ask me. I'm on... All the time... (Because I, unfortunately, have no life), and I... Uhm... Where was I going with this? - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) NONONONONONONONONO. You're making me upset.. ; ^; Don't say you're useless. No one is. Even the bums contribute to society. They run around and collect the cans that people throw away, so that they're all recycled. See? Just click the puzzle piece, then. It should be there, at the top of the box. You two act like people I know. @_@ And am no longer friends with. It bugs me. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... It makes me miss them. More than I already do... But it's fun talking with you! So I really don't know.... Why'd you blank your userpage? And are you clicking edit, when you get to the pages? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit this page. Okay, I'm not giving up on you. Click on this Link: Pinky. It takes you to Pinky, yes? When you get there, up in the upper left corner of the screen, OR, right after the name, it should say "Edit this page". CLICK IT. Now you should be in the edit mode, like the one you use when you make messages. THERE, should be everything I've mentioned. Anger problem? You have no idea. I'm the most emo non-emo person in existance. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That's because I don't know you and am unnaturally friendly. If we started talking on AIM or something eventually my incredibly large amount of teen angst, overwhelming problems, and tendency to snap at anyone who tries to help me will inevitably get to you. On the other hand~! I've... never touched a girl's ass before, so no. But being able to hold someone you care about and squeeze them tight is so wonderful~! I HATE HUGGING PEOPLE I HATE. But I like hugging people I like, y'know? It feels better than anything... .... I have to cut down on the shoujo... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha lolz shoujo is the best, I like guys who aren't completely all sports, manly things football rawr! Umm i'm about to fix my user page so check it out in approximatly 5 minutes. BloodyRoses 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I hate myself for liking it though. All it does is depress me with it's happy-fairy tale love stories, but I read them anyway. Football...? No. Mainly handball, running, and baseball. Huuuuuuuuuug.... There's no one to hug in real life anymore.. ; ^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, New York isn't as nice as you think it is... I mean, it's nice, but equally hellish at the same time... College? That's a while away... But, I don't feel like spilling out my problems here on the wiki, where anyone and everyone possible could read it... So.. But it's kinda impossible for me to stop being emo right now. -Sigh-... Do you have an email? I'll send you an email about it on there, if you like... But I don't like drowning people in my problems. - ^- Emo-bear... And yes I did, it looks lots better! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You're quite the optimist, aren't you? Expect an email in ten minutes or so. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The destructive character lives from the feeling not that life is worthing living, but that suicide is not worth the trouble. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) that is DEEP BloodyRoses 00:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sent. Oh, and it's from an essay. Not mine... -___-U I collect quotes. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) still, that is DEEP and i will look at message as soon as i finish editing Pinky BloodyRoses 00:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) That email depressed me. = = ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I just read you're email. I am CRYING FOR GOD'S SAKE. Matthew you can expect a VERY EXTREMELY OBNOXIOUSLY LONG email from me, but not right noww, it will take me like a day to actually write what i feel as of this moment right now. But i have now decided i will at least visit new york, and when i do, oh hell i will literally stalk you if i need to in order to find you and give you a hug,i swear to god. I'd say more, but htat's all going in my email so just you wait for it!!!!! please cheer up!!! Please please please please cheer, up, there are so many things to live for. DON'T GIVE UP. (^-^) BloodyRoses 00:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The above sentence uses every word in the english language. And I'm quite happy talking with you and Slider. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) -Is going to set things straight- Look, I can act happy for people, pretend like Matthew's all better and such, but it's not going to happen. It's momentarily impossible for me to cheer up in any way, shape, or form. Sure, I might smile once in a while, even laugh! But it doesn't change how I feel. In fact, afterwards I'll end up feeling worse than I already was. I have a quote that describes it somewhere... "Life is a bouquet of flowers. There are so many colors, but remember, they are all there for the taking. Fun times are so short and painful. Like the petals of those cherry blossoms, the inevitable parting feels lonelier because it was so enjoyable." See? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I snapped at you. ; ^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) That I don't put up an act...? Haven't I been acting happy for the last few hours? - - Here. This is why I snapped: http://pixijane.deviantart.com/art/Depression-36014878 ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ANSWER. YOUR. PHONE. NOW!! D:< Slider 789 01:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow land! It's already 11:44 where I live. But yes, goodnight! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Edit here at your leisure, and if you find yourself bored, no one is forcing you to stay. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second... You came online... LEFT ME A MESSAGE ON THE WIKIA... And didn't make a move...? ; ^; ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 14:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) personalities Hey BloodyRoses, I got a question, do you know the personalities of Robin and the other four Titans? cause I'm writing a fan-series called 'Days of the United States Vigilantes' and a few episodes shows my character Jackhammer meeting the Titans in season 2. And Plasma Cosmos is resigning from the story in a week. Max117D 01:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I understand, I guess I'll have to look elsewhere. Max117D 03:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! wanna RP? Hi, how u doing? Wanna RP sometime? NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well... What about Koko vs Knightmare sorry i don't feel spasmic today XD NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) So its Koko vs Knightmare? U can pick a name! The plot could be Koko trying to steal something Knightmare was hired to protect Also don't worry about the gun! that's the least of your worries XD NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Here's one The Gold is not enough Koko tries to steal a new mineral created by mixing Gold and Rubies in a new crytal-like form called Gortan, this rare mineral has been product of a long research, bought by a mafia leader for over a billion dollars, just seeing this jewel cost a fortune. NightBird (talk) God Bless 05:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Then my lady! first move is yours! Hey Hey, BloodyRoses. I am Ralnon, creator of this wiki. I was wondering if you would consider supporting my choice to move everything from here to another wiki, as very little content here has actually anything to do with Teen Titans in general. On the new wiki, we can begin in a fresh start, and I will be happy to reward hard-working editors with special administration rights should everything go well, especially as many sysops have departed this wiki recently. Please, my friend, at least consider this earnest request. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) new wiki I got the new wiki made, heres the link. http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Max117D 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) MFF There's a wikia I'm working on and I'm short on user, you can join me and edit your characters there, here's the link http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Max117D 02:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC)